An Arrow Through My Heart
by AngrySoundwave300
Summary: A compilation of MedusaxStein fics.
1. Chapter 1

**An Arrow Through My Heart**

**(A compilation of MedusaxStein fics)**

*Do not own Soul Eater, Just a huge fan...

*Love and hatred...Sanity and madness...All sides of the same coin. Those who dare blend one side with the other step into a state of mind that creates it's own comprehension of emotion life. A mad doctor who struggles for normality and a wicked serpent who pulls at inner malice like puppet strings. Sometimes it's okay to let go...

**Ch 1: Screwed in My Head**

He leaned back in his chair as he let out a sigh, a sigh disguising inner agony as boredom. The patchwork doctor ran his fingers back and forth as another wave of pain rushed through his head. These grievances were becoming more and more common; the pain he felt every day, trying to keep himself falling into a black pit where no light shines.

Every night he had nightmares and every day he was lucky if he could turn off the gruesome images in his head. But that wan't a problem, of course it wasn't! Nightmares mean nothing to a man who has spent most of his life living one.

Every nightmare is eventually vanquished by the light of reaching consciousness but in the nightmare of "life", there was no light at the end of the tunnel; but instead another darkness. It was a darkness that stood with a different shade, differing it from the world around him. This lone color of evil appeared to him in the form of a serpent, and like a serpent, slithered into his life to cause malice and sin.

"Medusa..." he murmured to himself. The word was like a puff of air that needed to escape his mouth. "Medusa". it pleased him to say her name at the same time it angered him. The name instantly brings to mind visions of blood, sweat, and madness that he must blind himself from. But a part of him didn't want to turn away. A part of him couldn't let her go, for whatever purposes.

"Yes, Doctor Stein...?" the words touched his ears softly in a way that he could even feel the smile they came from. He heard the voice but he could not find the owner. It's not as if he simply couldn't locate it, but more along the lines that he didn't want to turn around.

What would be the point? What is to let him know what is real anymore? Will he turn around and see that black clad serpent standing in front of him? Or has the voice come from nowhere? Either answer would lead to a result that he didn't want.

He thought maybe if he ignored his surroundings, whether a dream or reality, he could just turn of everything around him. But the serpent thoughts were like his, but hers were not so clouded. She would not allow herself to be ignored.

He pulled himself closer to the desk in front of him, laying his head down on the surface with his arms crossed in front of his face. Ignoring it is just the coward's way out, but in this case it was the way of someone who didn't have many options. He tried to hide himself from the surrounding madness around him but as he closed his eye, he felt the soft touch of her hand on his back. Her palms slid down the sides of his back and around to the front of his torso.

ignoring her was becoming impossible and this was not the first appearance of this specter in his home. Every night, she slithered into his home but was she really here? Was her presence genuine or was even she not aware of the visions he had of her. It could either be her silky elegant arms wrapping around him or the madness that surrounded him trying to break down any grasp of reality he had left.

He quickly reached for the screw in his head so that he may grind away all these thorns in his mind, but as his hand came towards to metal object in his skull, her own hand stopped his and kept it from ceasing his pain. He felt her gentle hand guide his away. He could feel her lips pressing softly against his neck, becoming harder and more aggressive as she trailed down to the rim of his collar bone.

This reality, it had to be, but that wasn't entirely a good thing. Now he Knew; knew that he was trapped in this little room with a venomous dragon. A beast that would tear away at him not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

She brought her face close to his and whispered into his ears: "Do you know why you're always _so_ stressed?" her voice, he hated to admit, was almost like a gentle breeze of peace that had broken through a wall of flame against his face.

He did not respond to her words. If he were to respond then she wound have reason to stay; he would be inviting her in were she could swallow him whole. But the inside of his head was ablaze with mixed emotions: some wanting to pin her down and tear her apart, and some wanting to accept her into his life, to open the gates of his personal hell so that she may walk in and paint everything black and red, with blood and darkness.

He wanted to stand and send her away, maybe even kill her, but he knew he couldn't kill her. She may have been a witch but she was still so much more. For this was a creature that could not simply "die". "Death" did not even hold a place in her mind as something she was capable.

But even as he tried to lift himself, he found the world around him fading to black and his vision swirled into a cyclone of wild colors and thoughts. Before he knew it, everything had gone dark and his consciousness once again lost.

* * *

><p>An unknown amount of time later...<p>

The doctor's eyes slowly opened. It was still dark and he could not decipher where he was. He felt around for anything that could let him no what was happening or what "had" happened. He felt that he was underneath something soft and lying on top of so similar. He brought his head up and realized where he was, his vision slowly staring to cope with the darkness.

He felt himself lying in his own bed, disrobed and sweating. Two golden eyes then gleamed in the darkness, separating his vision from anything else. Those twin golden eyes with their black slit pupils, they were beautiful. As comprehension seeped back into his mind, those burning golden eyes were all he could focus on. They were the eyes of a monster, a devil in an angel's skin.

He reached out in attempt to touch whatever those eye may be attached to, it was as if a child had found something pure and new that fascinated it. As he reached out, the creature with eyes of flame in front of him reached out as well and grabbed his hand. It gently placed it against it's face, stroking it down it's cheek.

It continued to have him stroke the side of it's face until he was stuck in it's rhythm and he began stroking it on his own will. The creature smiled as he began to pet her hair, feeling it's softness. He eventually started to realize what had happened and ignored his shame knowing that what had happened could never be taken back.

He could only blame himself for falling into this temptation, for he had foreseen the evil serpent's intent from the beginning and he was drawn in like a moth to a flame. A flame... A flame is what perfectly described what he was constantly feeling. A FLAME of temptation, hatred, MADNESS, AND SANITY! AND EVEN THOUGH THE IMP IN FRONT OF HIM HAS CAUSED SO MUCH DESTRUCTION AND HORROR...he still could not imagine life without her. At this point, she was both his tourniquet and his damnation.

If he had drove himself away from her early on, then he would not have come to the point where he knows that life without her is nothing. What is he suppose to say? "I can't let her win"? "She must be stopped"? No...he knew that she had already won. And it TORE HIM UP on the inside to know that this woman had bested him. It's not that he was giving up, but rather that he had accepted what the end result of all this would be.

The demon in front of him rose from the bed, the sheets failing of her slender frame, revealing her magnificent body. she stood in front of him naked, still with that mocking smirk stitched to her face. as he looked up at her, she spoke. "It's because you try to hard..." she said with a smile.

The sentence that came from her mouth was the answer to the question she had asked him. It was as if she had crawled inside his mind a picked apart everything she would need to make him his.

The snake began to walk away, picking up her clothes from the floor as she approached the door that led into the light. As she walked away, he reached out for her, her being was simply a thing that he now must have, to see her go was UNBEARABLE! But she did not turn back and the last thing he heard before she opened the door blinding him with the light of the outside world was: "I love you..."

And she was gone...

Emotions of pain and torment rushed into his mind the instant the door had shut away the light along with her beauty. IT WAS MADDENING! Several thoughts entered his head as he shot up from his bed. Killing...Murder...Slicing...Tearing...without her at his side, he nearly lost all reason and humanity he had until he realized...She'll be back tomorrow...

That was enough to now that everything would be alright...

* * *

><p>This fan fiction is a venting system I am going to use to write a MedusaxStein thing whenever I want. What i mean by that is: Every chapter will be a different story (still dealing with Stein and Medusa of course) but the stories will all flow on the same continuum. These stories really don't take place anywhere in the story of the anime or the manga. I probably will very rarely have anything happening in the actual soul eater world referenced while Stein and Medusa are doing what ever they are in the middle of. There will be some things included that HAVE to have reference to the events of the actual story, like Medusa will have arachne's body at some point. I might even have the stories not take place in order but still all part of the same continuity. For example; this story is after Medusa has been confirmed as evil, but I want to do one where she is still the nurse.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**An Arrow Through My Heart**

**(A compilation of MedusaxStein fics)**

*Do not own Soul Eater, Just a huge fan...

*The Serpent had infiltrated the din of it's enemy, in the guise of an innocent lamb. Her intentions filled with cruel, vile things. Her heart had only ever known darkness, so darkness is what she shall rain down on the blood of the angel's that cursed her. But in the darkness can always exist a candle that the most horrid of demons may take comfort in...

**Ch 2: I'm Just a Nurse...**

Medusa fiddled with the tools in front of her. She played with them and had them dance to a nonexistent rhythm. But she was not truly working, only trying to focus her mind on something else so that she may be at ease.

For WEEKS she had dealt with the constant banter of her colleague, Professor Stein. For she was a witch a nurse's clothing, and every day he made her fee uneasy with his threats of possibly revealing her intent. She had to stay calm, getting worried about something like this would only distract her from her true goals.

She tried as hard as she could to take the thought of him with that glare in his glasses, that patchwork lab coat, and the smirk on his face out of her mind. She HATED him. He was such a nuisance to her plans, and he knew it. Of course he didn't actually have any proof to expose her for what she was but she knew that he was the kind of person who could easily make things happen.

Unfortunately for him, she to could easily make things happen. She had to constantly remind herself that despite what he might know, she was stronger than him, and if he where to make a wrong move with no weapon to aid him, then his life would easily be at her mercy.

Medusa looked at the scalpels and test tubes that she had been toying with and dropped them to the table below. She released quite sigh of relief as the threatening thoughts to her plans faded. She picked up the small mess she had made and reorganized everything before standing up from her chair. She wondered to herself how much longer she would have to wait until she could throw the earth into turmoil, but then she remembered the exact date that she would unleash it all; that day where the DWMA would celebrate the academy's founding. THAT was her time to strike.

She turned away and began to walk out of the room. She closed the door behind her and locked it. As she locked put the keys back into her pocket, that damning voice met her ears, forcing her to hold back a gasp as she turned around and saw HIM...

"Oh, Doctor Stein..." her voice was filled with a tone that said 'oh great, this guy'. She was not afraid to show that at least: openly letting him know that she did not want him around. "You startled me for a moment..."

Stein stood in front of her, a cigarette in his mouth and a small smirk on his face. "Did I...?" he said trying to hide a mocking tone.

Medusa stared at him with a look that said GO AWAY!

"I guess you're heading home for the night?" he asked.

"Well I DID just lock the door, Professor..." she tried to keep the attitude locked in that should that she really hated the man in front of her.

He didn't respond to her comment. He was silent for a moment until he thought up the words for what he was about to ask. "Medusa...could I ask you something, if you don't mind?"

"Depends on what you want to ask." Medusa said, arching a curious brow.

Stein looked away for a moment and clicked his screw a few times before asking his question. "Have you ever done anything besides being a nurse?" he asked with a bit of genuine curiosity in his voice.

Medusa just stared at him still a little perplexed. Was that a serious question? Or was it just another way to try and make her admit that she was a witch? It could really be either, but Medusa found it odd that she was actually taking that as a serious question. After all, she knew that He knew she would never admit to being a witch so easily, let alone say anything that could remotely describe her as a witch. So she decided to answer...

"Not really...most of my time before being a nurse was simply spent studying the exact material I would need to become a nurse. Why do you ask?" she said calming herself a bit. She figured that the best way to brush him off was to simply act as casual as if she really wasn't a witch.

"Oh..." he began. "It was just something that I had been wondering about." he smiled. "It's just that you seem to have enough criteria to be more than just a nurse, you definitely seem to be capable of teaching a class of your own."

Medusa held back a blush. Was that an actual compliment he just gave her, or was he just trying to get on her good side? Medusa then tried to shake of anything that would get her closer to him. She blinked and snapped herself back to reality. "T-that's ridiculous. I have no reason teaching any kind of class. Besides, I've never had experience with a weapon partner. It's stupid to think of me as someone who could teach any class here."

"And yet you work here..." Stein responded. It was true. Even though Medusa was technically a staff member, she really had nothing to do with what the academy stood for, regardless of whether or not she was a witch. Of course she had her child, Crona, but that was something she absolutely not reveal...yet.

Medusa sighed and her eyelids dropped down. "Does one necessarily need to be a skilled meister or weapon to work here? The position of nurse is not something that requires combat experience."

He tilted his head, little amused by what she said. He found it ironic that she would claim such a thing. "Is that so...?" he asked clicking his screw a few times. On the third click, his hands hung down and slid themselves into his pockets. "Because I don't take you for a person that has never fought before.'

Medusa gave him an odd look. "And what do you mean by that?" she didn't want to continue the conversation any further. She wanted to just turn around and leave but she feared that that would give him a reason to follow.

"Well..." he began. "I HAVE seen you with out your lab coat, strolling by out the window on your way home. And although your arms are slender and elegant, they do seem to show some signs of muscle."

Medusa looked at him a bit angrily. She arched a brow. "You mean to say that you have examined my body without me knowing, Professor Stein? You may call it flattery but I call that sexual harassment."

Stein couldn't help but smile. "Medusa, believe me, if anyone around here was to do anything like that, it would be Spirit."

Some of her anger faded. She then thought to herself that while she was here, she technically was suppose to get on their good side; act like their friend. So she decided to go easy on him for now. She smiled. "I guess your right." she thought hat she would now speak more friendly with him. If she seemed like she was simply trying to get away from him, then that could be suspicious.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I guess I'm just a little on edge lately."

"What for?" he asked.

He was even crazier than she thought if he thought she would get cornered their. She responded. "Oh, I guess it's nothing. Nothing to get worked up over anyway." she turned her head to the sighed. "I guess I just feel like I'm in a cycle."

"What kind of cycle...?"

"Oh..." she was going to start and mess with HIM now. "I guess i just feel lonely sometimes..."

This actually made him stop smiling. That wasn't exactly something he expected her to answer with. "You feel lonely?" his tone was a bit uneasy; a huge mistake on his part. She noticed that this broke what ever chain he was treading down and decided that she would make her own chain.

"Yeah...I guess i just sometimes feel a little depressed going home to an empty house. No husband, no kids...It can get a little nerve racking to live ALL by yourself sometimes."

"Is that so...?" any chance he had of exposing her had basically faded at this point. He arched a brow. "I'm a bit surprised that a woman as lovely as you hasn't found anyone that she would like to be with."

"Well I-" she paused when she realized what he said. HE CALLED ME LOVELY! is what went through her mind. But she tried to ignore it and continue. "Forget about it. I should really get home soon, it's starting to get dark." she turned and began walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Stein."

But as she walked of, he got an idea in his head; one that could be beneficial in more ways than one. He smiled as he clicked his screw a few more times. "Medusa..." he called to her, causing her to stop.

She didn't turn around. She was getting rather annoyed and didn't feel that she could hide it right away. "Yes, Stein...?" she asked motionlessly.

Stein was going to get right to the point. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a feeling of uneasiness. "Ya know..." he began. "If you haven't eaten yet, I don't suppose you'd care to accompany me out to dinner."

This definitely made her turn and blush. "W-what..?" she asked confused.

"Well you said you were getting tired of going home to an empty house every night; if you'd like something to keep your mind off it then how I treat you to something before you head home."

She was still a little to stunned to answer. "I...um...What..."

"A woman as beautiful as you doesn't need to spend every day alone after the academy has closed."

She could no longer hold back the blush, her cheeks turned rosy red. She turned her face away from him and tried to cool down. At first she seemed angry but then she just...smiled. She turned to him with an innocent smile and said: "Thank you so much for he offer, that truly is nice of you. But I have some thing's at home that i actually need to take care of before I go to bed."

"Oh...Then perhaps some other time?"

She tilted her head, still smiling. "Maybe." she then thought to herself: WHY DID I SAY THAT!?

The two then said good night to each other and parted ways, going in opposite directions. As Medusa left she started scolding herself. How could she let herself get so close to him like that? And she BLUSHED right in front of him. DAMN HIM! she thought. Damn him, damn him, damn him, damn him.

Eventually Medusa had come to the point where she was able to dawn her witch attire and fly on her broom into the night sky. She continued to curse his name under her breath and think about how much she hated him. But she eventually stopped and even let loose a smile. She blushed and covered her face a little in embarrassment as she whispered to herself: "He called me beautiful."

* * *

><p>I told you that the chapter wouldn't be consistent, but even though there all about different things and situations, all these stories WILL connect to each other. This one was kinda just suppose to be a little thing involving Medusa originally falling for Stein. OF COURSE I don't think this is any kind of way that she began to show interest in him, but it's just my little way of showing a crush evolve, that's kinda what this whole fic is about.<p> 


End file.
